Sacred Twins Remade
by Blitz12
Summary: My name is Orimura Ichika, I have arrived to IS academy with my younger twin sister, Madoka. Although, I may have been pushing my luck if I had to enter an all girls school. Sacred Twins remade in my vision. EDIT: Chapter 1 edited and co-written with Tempest.


Infinite Stratos Sacred Twins Remake

Author's note: With ZeroXSeed's permission, I was allowed to reboot this series and carrying off where he left off. Also note, some plot points would be different from Zero's version as well as different from canon verse. Severed Bonds is still my main project though, so don't expect too many quick updates for this fic.

And as Zero says, Ichika X Madoka ship away!

EDIT:

Chapter 1 was edited by Tempest, yes the one that wrote Drabbles of the Orimura and he polished this A LOT. Many thanks for him.

**Prologue for reboot of ST. **

Do you remember _that_ fateful day? Everybody should - it was the day that the entire world had changed. People's lives were irreversibly altered, people viewed each other differently; The views of progression and evolution had changed. On that day, a single woman opened _Pandora's Box_.

It started out as a whisper, a relatively insignificant event. After all, technology was at its peak in the 2020s; what difference could a single, newly created mech possibly have in place in human's society.

Nobody believed it; that woman became a laughing stock. But their ridicule didn't dissuade her for one moment. Instead she continued to smile in the face of their mockery, for she would get the last laugh in the end against all those who forced practically forced her hand into this in the first place...

Several uneventful days past and life had continued as it had done when suddenly, the worst news appeared. Any country with assets within striking distance of Japan with ICBMs and tactical warheads had implicably targeted the island nation due to a massive breach in their security systems. The source of the hacking to this day is still unknown, and there had been no progression on the investigation. Many government officials thought that this was the day of Japan's demise; a second recurrence Hiroshima and Nagasaki. This, however, was to be many, many times worse - an entire people were going to be annihilated by the combined military might of the world.

It was in this fateful hour that a figure of metallic white descended from the cloudy skies over Tokyo. Some who witnessed it first-hand described it as an armor-clad angel, standing tall as it hovered over 2000 feet above them. Wielding a huge blade that seemed to glow with vibrant blue energy and clad in white armor and winged helm, it had the appearance of a valkyrie of old - a knight. As the 2,341 missiles of various sizes came into range of the island nation, the 'knight-like' figure flew up to meet them.

With one swipe, nearly half the missiles, 1221, were dispatched in a huge chain of explosions. The people who witnessed the spectacle did so in complete awe. Just a single blade was enough to cut through the rain, yes, a rain of missiles. Each had the potential to kill countless people. The 'knight' was merciful, yet not. Merciful to the people it obviously wanted to protect but merciless to the projectiles that threatened their lives, their homes and families.

As the remaining missiles made it through the huge cloud caused by the explosions, the 'knight' lifted an arm towards them. A bluish-white pulse of light flashed from the hand and impacted a missile, burning it away from existence. A steady stream of the blue pulses shot out from in rapid succession, shooting the incoming missiles out of the sky. For the final grouping, the Knight charged the last shot, forming a large ball of energy nearly a meter wide before launching it. The last explosion took all of the remaining missiles out in a huge blue fireball.

At the end, a hallowed silence reigned over the cities of Japan as the white knight stood tall, unscratched after protecting Japan single handedly from the barrage of death. And like it appeared, it disappeared, leaving no trace. However, that was not the end of it.

A few days after that, Japan awoke to find dozens of warships sailing into their waters. Before the government could react, the same 'White Knight' flew out to meet the gathering fleet on its own terms, as if it knew that they had come for it.

"\\\This is an United Nations Task Force. Under its authority, disengage your weapons and surrender yourself!\\\"

The Knight remained silent, hovering in front of the fleet as it continued to make it's way towards Japan. Brandishing the large blade once more, it cut a gaping rift into the ocean just a short distance away from the lead vessel. The lead ship immediately slowed down to avoid being caught where the millions of gallons of water rushed back in on itself. After a few minutes, the aircraft carriers launched their fighters and the cruisers and destroyers opened fire on the White Knight…

Fighter jets literally rained down from the sky, ships made of steel were sliced in half as if paper, even targeting and GPS satellites were not spared as they fell to impossibly precision shots from the particle weapon of the Knight. The 'battle', if one could call it that, was over in a little under an hour, an impossible feat by itself. The disparity in the quality of weaponry was made painfully clear to those who were privileged to watch the entire thing. What they gathered from the spectacle was two pieces of information that were the most shameful to all parties involved. First, not one life was lost, even among the thousands of crew members aboard the 7 cruisers and battleships and the 5 aircraft carriers that were sunk. The second and most baffling was, as verified by the eyewitness accounts of those who beheld the 'knight from up close: 'it was a woman.

No sooner had the figure vanished that the same insufferable genius, Tabane Shinomono, was summoned before the World Council in order to learn the secrets of this new creation - this _Infinite Stratos_. The mech that she had named Infinite Stratos also known as IS, the potential as it's name had said,it was infinite and yet, the paths could number as many as the stars hence Stratos.

Tabane had left a parting gift to the world, she had created a thousand IS cores and distributed them strategically around the world. Each country were to have a fixed number of cores, and each country was free to build the IS frame around said technology.

But, with the progression of IS, came change...and destruction.

As the scientists soon discovered, apparently only females had the ability to pilot the IS. This was due to the high synchronicity rate which was tied in with the X chromosomes of the human genome. Such attempts to change this was met with failure...and frustration. But to others, this was the opportunity that they had been waiting for .

A new, radical feminism surged to levels previously unseen in recent history. It was slow at first, but the tide had definitely shifted in their favor and a few, unscrupulous ones were going to ride it for all that it was worth. Using the power and influence of the IS, the first to fall were the corporations who had direct ties with the booming industries that were springing up. A few of the female managers consolidated their power, driving out a good number of men from their long-held positions. The pilots themselves, especially those in the military and security sectors, used their new-found clout to wedge themselves into better, more powerful positions within their groups.

They no longer had to hide behind the males any longer; they were no longer the weaker, more frail gender - they were stronger and wiser. With the power of IS, a seeming gift from the higher power to make up for all the years of repression and male tyranny, they've finally become the dominant gender.

While most females 'round the world did not share the radical views held by the extremists, they were, however, successful in influencing many of the younger women and girls with their propaganda. As time went on and those young girls grew into young women and entered society, the shift that had begun finally took root. Long standing policies and customs were changed in favour of these new views. More than a few men were not prepared for this and found themselves downgraded further to manual labour and minor jobs. Even social societies in several countries had changed their rules to fit those decreed by self proclaimed "princesses" to their male "slaves".

The future of humanity was now tied with these machines...

And, a certain genius clapped her hands at the events across the world that she created and yet, there was something she still wasn't satisfied with. Glancing at a monitor, she found the symbol of the Yin-Yang and to her, it gave an idea.

"With light, there is darkness. With boredom, there is pleasure. When there is hope, there is despair."

Yes, her first product IS core #0001 was sent to Japan, but it was changed, altered if you will. For the first core, there is both light and darkness. Hence why the darker half will be kept in her care. For there would be time to enjoy the games soon enough.

"Chi-chan, Ikkun, Madocchi. Please do your best to entertain me." The woman smiled in anticipation, much like a child would at the coming game.

Chapter 1

(During the Second Mondo Grosso)…

Black slashes met silver thrusts in a collision of swordplay that sent sparks flying from the two lone IS squaring off against each other. Even with the fierce storm of blades raging between them, the two stayed on each other, winding around their foe in a deadly dance before the silver one leapt back from a ferocious slash that cleaved the ground for ten feet past the edge of the black IS's single blade. As the black one leisurely stood back to full height, the audience cheered at the sight of the champion's determined face.

[Kurezakura] had minimal scratches from her opponent's rapier whereas [Tempest's] pilot was breathing heavy from the battering it received from the hands of Orimura Chifuyu. As the regining queen of the Mondo Grosso stared down at her opponent, the expression on her face was clear to her opponent, no - her prey - about who was going to become the victor.

As the [Kurezakura] took slow, deliberate steps, to the Italian IS, each step seemed as the Grim Reaper approaching, scythe held at the neck of its intended victim, inching ever closer. Panic was unique, it was part of the Fight or Flight response, especially one that involved fighting a superior opponent.

The Italian IS [Tempest] stepped back, extending its rapiers forward to go for range instead of close combat. The last exchange made it clear which who was more superior in that field. Chifuyu, as if mocking her, backed off herself to allow the Italian pilot to get a clear shot.

Narrowing her eyes, Chifuyu adjusted her boosters. _If I were to win, I would humiliate her completely. _Yukihira was drawn again, completely powered up and was ready to end the match in one blow.

Even as the [Tempest] rained beams upon the black IS, [Kurezakura] swatted them away like gnats with her Yukihira, showing to her that even range would not defeat the Grim Reaper of the IS.

When the smoke and dust cleared from the beams hitting around the arena, Chifuyu now wore an expression that could kill. With a snap, she used Ignition Boost to reduce the distance and finish off her target.

The pilot of the [Tempest] closed her eyes to await her fate, but after a few moments and the promised blow did not arrive, she opened her eyes tentatively. A worried Chifuyu now looked to the sky, her lips moving but no sound was heard - a private channel. [W-Wait…!]

[Kurezakura's] boosters flared to life, propelling Chifuyu upward towards the sky. With Yukihira flaring brightly, she impacted against the arena barrier in a shower of sparks, electricity and light. Within moments, even the barrier fell to Brunhilde's might and shattered, allowing her to fly completely out of the arena and towards who knew where. The spectators were left in shock, as were the tournament committee and organizers. Never had such a thing been attempted or even thought of! The announcer, after waiting for 5 minutes for the committee to confer announced that since Orimura Chifuyu left the area, in doing so, she had essentially forfeited the match to Italy and by extension, the championship.

Although the Italians were overjoyed at the news that their nation was victorious against the older Brunhilde, it was clearly a shallow victory for the [Tempest], whose pilot just stared up at the sky after where her opponent now flew with singular purpose.

Madoka had her arms wrapped around Ichika tightly, tears leaking from her eyes. She was scared, she was worried and she did not want to get hurt. Her tearful face looked up to Ichika and asked him, "Ichika onii-chan, are we going to be alright?" Her eyes looked pleadingly at her slightly older brother, willing him to make this entire situation go away.

They were trapped - the both of them knew it. Being of middle-school age, they realized that they had been kidnapped. That did not lessen the very real fear they both felt right now. The dim light and the constant sound of the truck tires along with the groaning of the vehicle they occupied only served to heighten their sense of helplessness, wondering where they were being carted off to. He was already exhausted that he couldn't find any ways out, but the only thing he could do is console his younger twin sister Madoka.

Even though Ichika himself was near scared from his wits, he put on a calm expression and continued to pat his sister. He was the older brother, therefore he had to protect his family from anything else, even if it was from their fear.

The two siblings felt a jerk as the truck that was carrying them had stopped. The back of the vehicle opened up, allowing the Orimuras to witness groups of armed people with rifles come closer to them. One of them reached for Madoka, before Ichika pushed him aside away from his sister.

The others did not take this matter very lightly and the men roughly dragged Ichika out to be beaten as Madoka watched, tears in her eyes as her dear brother was being inflicted with injuries for her sake. Her body could not take it, but most importantly, her heart could not take the sight of their fists and feet pounding into him over and over. Yet, she was too scared to yell for the men to stop hurting her beloved brother. _Ichika is getting hurt for us - for me! Chi-nee! Why are you letting Ichika-nii to get hurt?!_

However, the boy's eyes lost none of their defiance against these men, but occasionally became gentle when he glanced at Madoka silently. To Ichika, he was a bit relieved, even if he was the one getting hurt. He was grateful that Madoka was still untouched and for his sister, he would continue to stand up for her, no matter how many hits he had to take.

"Okay, okay, that's enough," came a feminine voice. "Do not rough up our 'guests'so - t`we're not barbarians." With those words, the men stopped and dragged the boy away, followed by the frightened girl into a darkened room. Ichika groaned as they tied his arms behind him to a steel beam and did the same to Madoka on the opposite side.

"Now, be good little dears and wait for your big sister, will you? Ciao~"

"W-wait! Why…. are you…. doing this?" Ichika wheezed.

"Hmph, it was a 'request'," came the cryptic reply before the door shut, enveloping the two kids in darkness.

They didn't remember how long they were kept in there, only that it was cold, wet, and very uncomfortable. Madoka cried silently, her fingers wound around Ichika's like a lifeline. Ichika could do little to comfort her, feeling the pain of a dozen or so blows from full-grown men all over. Exhausted and in pain, he slipped in and out of sleep, with Madoka calling out to him worriedly. The loud 'BOOOOM' from outside, woke up both of them and the looked around in fear, wondering what was happening.

"\ICHIKA! MADOKA! ANSWER ME!/"

Chifuyu-nee… it was Chifuyu-nee… Madoka let out a raw scream that tore her already parched throat. Scarcely a second after, the eastern wall shook as a clawed hand lacerated right through the thin steel. Both of the IS's hands were brought to bear as [Kurezakura] peeled the steel back to reveal the form of a relieved Orimura Chifuyu. She quickly freed them, taking extra care with the battered and bruised Ichika, who swore that he was fine despite his appearance. Still acting brave for his sisters, especially Madoka, who clung to him. What surprised her was the look of vehemence that her sister leveled at her while clutching Ichika's torn shirt.

"You…. broke your promise! You said…. you wouldn't let us get hurt, but Ichika-nii got hurt protecting me! Ichika-nii protected me - not you!"

"Ma-Madoka…" Ichika raised a hand to his sister, who knocked it away in her own fit of anger.

"No! Neechan disappears all the time! Where was she when those missiles nearly hit Japan!? Where was she when that big fleet also attacked Japan!? Where is she when we need her…!?" The two sisters looked at each other, one with loathing in her eyes and the other...

A pain unlike anything Chifuyu ever experienced struck her heart and left her numb. Ichika had never seen Chifuyu with that expression before and in truth, it scared him far more than how he felt just a little while ago. Turning away from her, he walked in front of his little sister, forcing her to look at him. "She's here now," Ichika placed his hands on Madoka's shoulders. "She's here now, Madoka - she came for _us_. Chifuyu-nee has her reasons - we're suppose to trust each other - we're the only family we've got." Madoka kept her arms crossed but her shoulders slumped in acknowledgement. They had to get out of here no matter what.

"It's...okay, Ichika." Chifuyu knelt down to let them climb onboard. "Come on, we're going home."

Madoka's POV ~~

Two years had passed since that day, and Chifuyu-neesan finally returned from Germany. Ichika-nii and I welcomed her back right at the airport. Ichika-nii paid to get a cab to the airport to get her. My onii-chan's really awesome like that. To tell the truth, he was really glad she was back and I think she was too, going by her smile. Of course, he bugged her for souvenirs right after. Me? Well, yeah I was glad that she was back. She actually told us this time before she left. I guess after that day, we became distant from each other. I am not as upset about it like before - even if Chifuyu-neesanhas her reasons but I have mine too. If Chifuyu-neesan wasn't going to be around to protect us, we'll do it ourselves, although it would have been really hard.

Soon after that, she began to disappear again but this time to become an instructor in IS academy. She left the house to Ichika-nii and I since he was really good at keeping it. I help of course, I'm not a complete failure at housework like nee-san is.

And then, it happened; the news that Orimura Ichika had become the first male to pilot an actual IS took the country and the world by storm. It was a complete accident too! Who knew that Aoetsu Private School was also the testing site for the Infinite Stratos Academy!? woh thought that was a great idea!? And that boneheaded proctor- not even bothering to confirm the gender of the examinee…! This was a really troublesome incident, not only for Ichika-nii, but for me as well. When the news got to my school - I was bombarded by questions, praise and threats alike. While the news of Ichika-nii being an IS pilot was really something, my passing of the exam was pretty much swept under the rug. Of course, I probably wouldn't have been noted if I didn't share the same name with both Ichika-nii and Chifuyu-neesan.

"Oh, she's an Orimura? Well, that's to be expected," or here's my favorite, "As expected of Orimura-san's imouto!" I cringe every time I hear that comparison. _You_ try being compared to what many people equate as a living, breathing _goddess_ for most of your life and see how _your_ self-esteem develops. It's not like I'm jealous of him, far from it. I just want… Nnnnhn, never mind, I'm getting side-tracked - this part is about Ichika-nii, no?

So, once certain people found out, many and I mean, many organisations, corporations, and even _countries_ began to try and recruit Ichika-nii. At least, that's what I found out later, after I enrolled. His email was literally flooded within two days - two days! He had to change email addresses because of it. How _dare_ they inconvenience my precious onii-chan with their garbage!

Oh, and don't get me started on those stupid - what's the English word for them - '_Feminisuto_'? They actually got on national and even international TV and tried to write off my brother's existence as a government ploy to try and get power for 'undeserving men'! Where were they when we both were captured two years ago, huh?! I didn't hear nothing about what they did during our family crisis! I hate the fact that most of those women, who can't even pilot an IS and yet they ride the successes of what my sister and Tabane-san accomplished as if they did anything to earn what they have now. It's one of the few points that I fully support Chifuyu-neesan's stance on for dealing with them.

Anyway, for our 'protection', Neesan got us enrolled into ISA, or the Infinite Stratos Academy. I was accepted quite easily but for some reason, they didn't want to accept Ichika-nii. I guess even almighty Neesan has trouble with politics sometimes - she absolutely hates it. Not that it stopped her because here I am, already seated in class welcoming our new transfer student - my big brother Ichika. Isn't there anything that Chifuyu-neesan can't do? Even so, I'm really happy. This means that I can be with Ichika-nii for the next three years!

Ichika entered the classroom, nervousness clearly showing on his face. The students looked up to him with various looks of surprise and anticipation; two in particular, however, had different expressions from the rest. The first was his childhood friend - Shinomono Houki. For some reason had an expression that showed that while she had recognized him, she was ignoring him on purpose for some reason: Ichika would have to ask her about it later. The second one was his sister Madoka, who silently waved at him with a tiny smile. Wiping a little bit of sweat from his brow, he gave her a nod and a little wave, to which her eyes lit up but she restrained herself from displaying any further reaction.

Clearing his throat, Ichika began to introduce himself, "Um, my name is Orimura Ichika…" but then, his thoughts become all jumbled up inside his brain, causing him to freeze. _Should I get to my hobbies, should I tell them about how I piloted an IS, should I tell them my strengths, should I tell them about my family?_ The more he thought about what he should say, the more he tensed eyes quickly scanned over the sea of faces waiting expectantly on his every word.

Ichika's decision was clear, he would not embarrass himself especially in front of his childhood family and sister, he took a deep breath and looked at the audience before closing his eyes, "...and that is all!" Houki remained the same, although this time she was leaning on the table for shame and Madoka's right cheek twitched despite her intentions.

As Ichika struggled to know why the audience was so dumbfounded, he found himself the victim of a certain binder held by someone who had managed to take his back. *PANG* While neither of the twins were highly trained professional fighters, neither were they slouches either. To be caught unguarded from behind, and so easily too - only one person who emitted that kind of aura could do that so easily.

At that moment, dark theme song automatically popped into their heads as the figure crossed her arms and gave a condescending glare at Ichika. Something dark and terrifying - like a 'Terminator' perhaps?

"Eh? Guan Yu!?" Those exclamations sealed the fate of the completely innocent and loving twins at the hands of their tyrannical elder sibling.

*PA-PANG*

"You brats, who's a hero of the Three Kingdoms!?"

Both their heads in one strike - her prowess was indeed legendary. "Stop being such smartasses," Chifuyu's strike was as swift as lightning and struck like thunder. Ichika idily wondered what was that thing made of - titanium? She swung that thing as if it was the _Ama-no-Mukakumo_ itself.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, I take it that the meeting is over now," Yamada-sensei smiled at her, to which Chifuyu returned the smile.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. Sorry to trouble you to start class introductions without me."

"N-no, it's quite alright. I am the assistant homeroom teacher after all!" The green-haired one made a fist as if giving confidence to herself and to her reply.

Ichika was totally at a loss - finding his precious big sister was actually here all this time. In truth, Madoka had told him not to worry about Chifuyu-nee and it turned out to be correct.

"In any case," Chifuyu turned to face the class in dramatic fashion, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. "Everyone! My name is Orimura Chifuyu and it is my duty for the next year to drill into you the basics of the IS controls and operation. You will learn and remember what I have to teach - no exceptions. I will thoroughly train you into competent pilots, you have my word. You may dislike my attitude but you will still do what I say. Is that clear?"

Such an awe-inspiring speech, or was it a declaration of war? Regardless, it threw the overwhelming majority of the girls into a frenzy:

"Kyaaah~ It's Chifuyu-sama~! It's really Chifuyu-sama~!"

"I have always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I would glady die for you, Oneesama~!"

"..." All three Orimura's expressions could be best summed up as ellipses. Chifuyu looked positively disheartened as she waved away the unseen shower of little hearts that were launched in her direction. "I can't believe all the idiots gathered here," she spoke out loud. "Did they come just for my class?" Both her younger siblings shared a snicker, to which she gave a rather mellow glare towards them but didn't do anything further. The response to her biting commentary was uncharacteristically...enthusiastic.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

Ichika and Madoka shared a glance and rolled their eyes at the same time. At least this class will be highly motivated. The poor unspoiled maiden souls of their classmates had no idea of the horrors in store for them.

Orimura-sensei then turned her attentions back on her younger brother with folded arms. "Oi, so you fail even at making a simple greeting?"

"No, there is none in heaven and earth who can match Chifuyu-nee's maxed out Rally skill," Ichika answered with a bow, much to Madoka's amusement at seeing their older sister fume.

*PANG*

"Idiot. You will address me as 'Orimura-sensei' while at school, got it?"

"...yes, Orimura-sensei," they both bowed, rather, Ichika chose not to lift his head from the previous smash.

"Oi," she motioned with her head towards Madoka, who stared back, "show him the correct method, Orimura-san."

Madoka stood up with a silent mumble and placed both hands to her side before she began, "My name is Orimura Madoka, I have no doubt about my brother and my potential and that's why we are here. I hope we could become friends." Although the voice sounded cheerful to the other students, both Ichika and Madoka knew that she was putting up a front for herself.

Thus, pandemonium began…

"Uso~! Does this mean that…!"

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only guy in the world that can use the IS?"

"And Madoka-san is her younger sister?!"

"Kyaah! She looks just like Chifuyu-sama!"

"She even glares in the same way!"

"All three of them can pilot an IS!?"

"How nice~ Such an awesome family~"

The way their classmates reacted was a reminder of when the younger Orimuras went to the zoo - of when a group of kids first see an exotic animal for the first time. Yes, it was made very clear to both Orimuras that they were THE exotic organisms at the center of attention, especially in a classroom full of teenagers. Squeals of wanting to be disciplined by Chifuyu and occasional phrases of wanting to bring the Orimura twins back home soon fired back and forth like bullets in a war. Both the Orimura twins clearly did NOT want to be caught in such a crossfire. Ichika kept his head down while Madoka's eyes began to flash dangerously even as she stared straight ahead. They looked to their older sister, hoping they would smack some sense and rationality back to the class.

The twins' wish was granted immediately with the sound of a hand hitting the table, or was it Mjolnir?

"BE SILENT AND SIT DOWN," Orimura-sensei roared. Within two seconds, the entire was silent at once, and allowed some room to breath for the assistant homeroom teacher Yamada to begin the first lesson.

All during the first period class on IS theory of function, Madoka noticed that Ichika was writing notes frantically. She threw a questioning look at her twin brother when she got the chance, "_Didn't you read the book that Chifuyu nee-san gave us?"_ Ichika just shook his head side to side. Madoka tried very hard not to sigh at that. Leave it to Ichika-nii to not read the book.

His blank look caught Yamada-sensei's attention and she leaned over the desk at him. "I-is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun? You can ask me you know, I am a teacher after all." Madoka again wondered if she said that more for her own benefit or for Ichika's.

Although Ichika wasn't shy, being too assertive was one of his weaknesses as he raised his hand and admitting that he didn't understand anything - anything. Needless to say, Yamada-sensei was at a loss. "A-ano, I'm sure I explained it clearly… D-does anyone else not understand the theories so far?"

Not a sound was heard, furthering Ichika's spiral into a depressive state. Lo and behold, the drums of war resounded in his head as his sister, rather Orimura-sensei, walked up to his desk with a book that rivaled many old-styled phone books. In fact, it resembled it so much… uh oh...

"Orimura, did you read the reference book that I sent to the both of you before entering this school? The one that was marked 'Mandatory Reading'?" The next moments would decide Ichika's fate pending his response but his end was in clear sight. His execution would commence any second now. Madoka looked pleadingly at her brother, knowing that she was about to throw herself in the line of fire, however, if it's for Ichika-nii, no price was too great. Well, almost...

"Chifuyu-sensei! It was my fault, I took his book when I lost mine."

*PAM* Aaargh! The thickness and weight of that book was far too much!

"It's 'Orimura-sensei - remember this or die." "Ha-hai…" Stubbornly refusing to hold her head, Madoka sincerely hoped that Ichika paid note to the sacrifice she had made for him. The look of assurance on his face was enough to send Madoka's heart jumping.

With that, she then threw the book down on top of Ichika's desk. "I'll issue you a new one but for now, take this one. Despite this setback, memorize this within the week. No exceptions."

Ichika gave a cursory glance at the book. Upon the quick inspection, he estimated that, according to it's thickness, it was close to 750 pages in length. "Um, even if you say, a week is a little…."

Guan Yu leveled her glare at the hapless young man before her. "I said, 'do it'."

"Yes," Ichika resigned in defeat. Madoka mouthed the words, _I will help you in your studies ok_? As Chifuyu walked away, Madoka sent a mini-glare at her back the entire time until she leaned back in the corner.


End file.
